Prevents Defeat
Prevents Defeat refers to the generic name of an ability that produces an effect that prevents you from losing the game and/or your opponent winning the game. Details There are several ways to lose a game of Duel Masters, but there are also multiple types of abilities that can prevent defeat for various conditions. There are many cards that replace defeat by a Substitution Effect, or keep cards that defeat themselves by continuous effect . "Replace Defeat by Attack" type When a Direct Attack to yourself passes, the defeat itself can be replaced and avoided. " Extra win with attack trigger " is not a victory by attack on the rule, but in the current ruling You can avoid defeat with these abilities . However, you can not avoid the extra winning ability of cards other than the attacking creature that is resolved during the attack and the special defeat conditions of your card. The following 3 cards belong to this type. *Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha *Gabriella, Holy Princess *Seriously Invincible Grandpa "Replace Defeat by non-Attack" type It can be avoided by replacing the opponent's victory. Extra win due to my library out or circumstance induction continues to satisfy the defeat condition even once it is replaced, so it can not be avoided as a result. Currently, only Perfect Defense exists. *Perfect Defense "Unconditional Replace" type Regardless of whether it is an attack or not, you can avoid by replacing the defeat if you defeat it. Although all situations that can be avoided with the above two types and special defeat conditions of trigger type can be avoided, extra win due to their own library out or situation trigger continues to satisfy the defeat condition even once avoided, and as a result It can not be avoided. The following 3 cards belong to this type. *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint *Grand Dice, Eureka X Prevent your loss, Prevent opponents win" type It creates a situation where you lose the game or the opponent is prevented from winning the game. Any side defeat / opponent's victory achieved while this ability is effective is also completely invalidated. In addition to what can be avoided with the above types, it is also possible to avoid extra winning by my library out, situation triggering, any special defeat conditions of ally. In the case of circumstance-triggered situation-induced victory / defeat indefinitely, in the current ruling Continue the game ignoring the triggering situation that triggers repeatedly . The following 5 cards belong to this type. Among them, Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve and Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero are a Static Ability. *Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve *Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility (The last ability.) *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *Dogiragon, Legendary Legend Other Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility has two types of ability to avoid defeat, but unless the third ability is resolved beforehand against deck-out or Alternate Win, you will still lose the game. For details, refer to the rulings on its card page. *Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon actually prevents your opponent from losing the game instead. *It is impossible to avoid defeat by rule infringement, non-gentlemanly actions and by surrendering. Category:Advanced Gameplay